Ozzy's Lost Album
The day started off normally...or so it seemed. I awoke around 10:45 AM. After being up late online, messing with the computer, my eyes were so heavy they felt like they had grown scales. I wandered around, looking for some breakfast, when suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up and said "Hello?" It was an old friend of mine from Arizona. I thought we had gone our separate ways and I didn't even know how he got my phone number. I have this Vonage phone and I figured it would have been pretty hard to find. Nonetheless, he did. One thing I always gave him credit for was that he was good with looking people up online. We talked for hours and got caught up in what's going on in both of our lives. Turns out he came into some money. Not through his parents' passing; in fact, the money was so great it allowed him to put his old folks up in a really nice exclusive care home. There, they were literally treated like royalty, he told me excitedly. This money came from an old uncle he barely knew, but who was very rich. This uncle had many investments; so many, in fact, that he owned this huge warehouse where he kept the bulk of his collection. This warehouse was located in the midwest. He asked me if I would like to meet up with him and go exploring this forgotten complex of his estranged uncle's. I told him, "Well, I kinda live check to check. I don't have the money to cough up for a plane ticket." He told me that wasn't a problem. "I can wire you the money, along with directions on where we shall meet up!" I started to get excited. Finally, a nice vacation, something I haven't done in a great while! I began packing that day, and, in time, awaited the wire transfer which would have money covering a plane ticket, and even some extra money, if there was any free time. I arrived in this midwestern city. I was told to meet him at the local Hilton. He already took care of the room so he would know where to meet up with me. When I got to the hotel I felt really tired. Not sure why; the plane trip was only 4 1/2 hours. So I went to the front desk, showed my ID, got my key, and everything was, as he said, paid for and up to date. I got to my room and it was dark. I flipped on the lights, and he screamed, "SURPRISE!" I was so scared I jumped out of my shoes, and hit my head, knocked out cold. While I was in the blackness of my temporary sleep, I saw these strange images floating in the ether of my mind. Images of Ozzy, the great Godfather of Metal. In the dream, he walked up to me, patted me on the shoulder, and said, "For Christ's sake, man, don't go with your friend to that warehouse!" I asked why. He said, "That friend of yours doesn't know this, but his uncle made a deal with a demon. That's why his uncle was so rich and powerful in life. But at the end of his life it came to collect his soul. One of the relics, and part of the deal with the demon, was he was to keep an 8-track of this lost album which I never made. Another lie; demons are, in fact, full of many. If anyone comes in contact with the lost relic in that warehouse, God help you!" Just then, I felt a bunch of cold water hit me on the face. My friend dumped water on my head. We both laughed it off. The warning I'd gotten in my head quickly became faint. As hard as I tried, I could not remember it, as if some power wielded control over that part of my mind and would not allow me to. So we went out to eat at this cool buffet and got caught up in old and new times. And my friend told me, "This will be an unforgettable adventure, trust me. When he said trust me, he said it in his Freddy Krueger voice he does. But the unsettling part was, he did it so well it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I didn't tell him but the look in his eyes spooked me. When he was doing that Freddy Krueger laugh in the room, I looked around at all the tables with people sitting down and talking. It was as if no one heard him laugh. It was like he was invisible, and only I could hear or see him! So I later went to bed that night, and had another dream. It was Ozzy! Again! telling me..."Fucking listen to me, man! It's obvious your friend's not right. There's something wrong about all of this! You've got to turn him down and not go to that building!!" Just then, a clawed hand holding a dagger reached behind Ozzy's neck and split it with a quick, jagged, zipper-like rip. Instead of blood coming out of his neck, moths fluttered out wildly, the center of their body shaped like an 8-track cartridge. They hissed and a swarm began to chase me within the dream. I took off running into the unknown blackness..."Then I slammed right into wall hitting my head and awoke. I was sleepwalking! Caught myself on the corner of the room in my hotel. I had a huge, nasty bruise on my head. I didn't notice this, but the bruise was beginning to take a strange shape. Some kind of ancient letter from a long forgotten writing. The next day, my friend picked me up. We drove to the large building on the outskirts of town. Very desolate. Many dead trees. The grass was yellowing. The sky, though it was blue when we left town, became very dark almost instantly. He looked at me and had a huge grin. "Are you as excited as I am?" The place was very foreboding. He typed on the security pad, and the outer gate opened. We drove the car in and parked. Then there was another huge metal vaulted doorway. After that opened, we preceded into the confines of this huge beast of a building. It was about 4 stories high. He told me there were 3 sub basements. We walked around for hours looking at shelf after shelf and box after box, filled to the brim with all types of curious collections! Computers, paintings, tools, you name it, it was there! It was like a super Walmart warehouse left abandoned for us to plunder. Almost to good to be true. Finally, he said, "I'm not worried about all of this. My uncle said that the best is yet to come. It's in that vault!" He pointed over. I asked "What's in there?" "You'll see...you'll see." So I walked in. He let me walk in first; not sure why. Then a single light flickered on. It lit up a table in the middle of the vault room. Didn't seem to be bright enough to light anything else in the room up. It was the 8-track from my dream. It had just the words Ozzy's Last! printed on it. I could smell a strange odor in the air. Then I passed out... When I awoke I was tied to a table, arms and legs stretched out. I was in this room with all these people, dressed in demonic and peculiar costumes. The main guy took off his mask and it was my friend. I yelled "What the hell? Get me off this table, man!" He ignored and continued to go through the strange ritual of chanting and pouring steaming cups of this strange elixir from one to another. Then he said, "The atonement is ready! The vessel is prepared, for our master will be ready for his return!" It was then I realized: I was the vessel! And my soul was lost forever. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Music